


What You Put Me Through

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline struggles to understand what she really feels about Bubblegum.*Yuri*Tragic*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Adventure Time**

Princess BubblegumxMarceline

**What You Put Me Through**

"Bonnibel…"

Marceline sat in the corner of her room looking at pictures of what she missed and wanted most. A sweet pink piece of royal bubblegum…and she couldn't have it.

* * *

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum were once good friends. They had became used to each other and to each other's company. After so many years something changed.

Marceline and PB were hanging out in their usual spot. Under a big tree that was precisely between both of their homes. Bubblegum had looked at Marceline with her usual smile and said "I like you Marceline." She had the brightest blush on her face then every before and Marceline noticed this and the fact that she looked so nervous yet strong.

Now Marceline hadn't thought that one day Bonnibel would say that to her. She dreamt it and occasionally tired to tell herself that it wouldn't work. But here she was, it was really happening. Marceline looked at Bubblegum and blushed slightly.

"I-I like you too."

At that moment Princess Bubblegum kissed her passionately. Little did Marcy know that that kiss was the beginning of pure chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

Their relationship was almost perfect. It was almost perfect because they had to keep it a secret from everyone, but they still enjoyed being together.

Marceline would drop by unexpectedly at the Candy Kingdom to scare a few candy people and visit Bubblegum. She'd play her music for Bubblegum and play tricks on her when she got a good chance. She'd sneak her out of her palace and fly through the night sky together.

Princess Bubblegum would always have something red and delicious for Marceline when she'd come over. She would always try to finish her work early enough so she could escape to be with Marcy. She'd always have fun with Marcy and treat her like a princess too, even though the vampire said she hated it.

They would spend many nights together exploring the Land of Ooo, hanging out with Finn, or having a heated make out session below the tree that was precisely between their homes. Marceline always adored those moment but she also hated them. She knew it wouldn't last, she had this feeling that they would never last. That's why after 3 months she started to feel uneasy when they were together, to feel odd when they kissed.

Bubblegum would always be patient with her knowing that this was something new for the both of them but still asked if she was okay. Marceline would always say yes. Bubblegum wanted to be with Marceline that's why she asked her out. She told her that she has had the biggest crush on her for a while, but now it feels different. But she just ignored that feeling. Except Marcy couldn't. The vampire was so bothered by it that she had to talk to someone or do something about it. And fortunately LSP had dropped by to see if the vampire would perform at her party coming up but instead of answering her Marcy told her everything.

"So you and Bubblegum, are like…dating?!" asked a surprised LSP

"Yeah…" said Marceline

"Did you two do it?!"

"No! No, but I wanted to…she never made a move or showed she wanted to go that far…or at least I don't think she did…"

"Wow…so how is it?"

Marceline stretched out on her stiff couch and sighed before answering.

"I, don't know…I like her but, I don't LIKE her. I mean she's cool and like her as a friend but when it comes to girl friend I just feel odd…I don't know. The day she asked me out I was so overwhelmed and…Eerr! I felt like I could like her as strongly as she does for me but now…"

"I see…well girl you need to think about exactly how you feel towards her! Don't lead her on because that really bits, ya know?"

"Yeah, yeah I now…Eeerr!" Marceline pulls at her hair in frustration.

"Does, PB know?"

"What?!" She stops and looks at LSP. "…no, no and I don't want her to know."

"Hhmmm…All right well I got to go and invite people to my party. You coming right?"

"Huh…yeah, yeah I'll be there…I guess."

"Great, it's at 9pm in the forest."

LSP left and floated off to the Candy Kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

Of the night of the party Marceline had still not come to full terms with her feelings, but she knew that she wants to always be near Bonnibel no matter what.

Marceline took off into the night with her bass heading for the forest. She landed once she saw the lights and heard the music playing.

"WHOO! Hey everybody Marceline is here!" shouted LSP

Marceline smiled and started to play her bass as she floated to the stage. As she sang she noticed a very angry princess in pink staring at her. She let the song be finished by LSP and some of her party people to go to Bubblegum.

"What's wrong?"

"You don't love me do you? You don't even like me!"

"What, I do! I do like you!"

"No you don't I know you don't because LSP told me everything!"

Marceline stood there silently, Bubblegum got even more angry.

"I can't believe you Marceline!"

"Bonnibel please I'm sorry don't be mad at me please! I do like you as a friend but…but…"

"See! We are over Marceline!"

Marceline grabbed PB and took her away from the party.

"Let me GO!"

"Listen to me!"

Marceline sits her down on a rock and looks at her.

"What I said is true but I…I don't know…EEERRR! Stupid fucking LSP!"

Bubblegum relaxes a little an says:

"Marceline we're over. I knew that something wasn't right and now I know, but we can still be friends."

The Vampire Queen looks at PB and sighs.

"Cool."

* * *

After the party Marceline went home and cried. She had so many reasons to cry but to cry this time she didn't know. It could have been because of Bubblegum, or how she hated herself for this outcome, or the fact she still doesn't understand her own feelings, she was confused.


	4. Chapter 4

A good few months had passed since that party and Marceline felt like death. She hadn't really talked to Princess Bubblegum since then and when they finally did Bonnibel had told her that she was in a relationship with a guy. A guy named Dave and apparently in her eyes he was the greatest thing ever and that's all she ever talked about. But in truth he wasn't worthy of her at all and Marcy hated him. She didn't know why or have any reason but she hated him so much that she could just kill him sometimes just by seeing his name! God did she hate him.

Finally one day she had to do something about her anger because she was breaking a lot of things at her house and couldn't make music. So she flew off to the Ice Kingdom to borrow Ice King's drum set since she broke her own a while ago. She was going to drum out her anger screamo style.

"Simon? You here?" shouted Marcy as she looked for Ice King.

"Whack!"

"OH!" She was startled by one of the penguins and then watched it waddle away. It came back with Ice King in tow.

"Oh hey Marceline, what you doing here?" asked Ice King.

"I came to borrow your drum set. If your cool with that?"

Ice King could tell Marcy wasn't in a good mood.

"What's wrong Marcy? You're giving off hateful vibes man."

"What?…N-Nothing's wrong Simon."

She looked at her feet annoyed as Ice King got closer to her.

"Come on you can tell old Ice King!"

He smiled at her as if she was a little kid having a bad day. She looked at him and lost it. She feel to her knees as tears fought their way to her eyes. Ice King moved towards her and gave her a hug.

"S-Simon…" she sobbed.

"What's wrong Marcy, what happened?"

Marceline told him everything. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Whoa!…hhmmm, well it seems to me like you're jealous of him for having PB and it sounds like you really love her now."

"I do…but she loves him, we hardly even talk anymore!"

"Well don't talk to her and she'll eventually talk to you."

"What? But she'd never…" She trails off as she realizes how right Ice King is but still can't stand the idea of not talking to her.

"I guess, you're right."

"Yeah, I am! So do as I say and if you don't I'll put you in the corner with Gunter over there."

He points to were Gunter is standing and smiles.

"Only 2 minuets left Sweetie."

"Whack!"

Marceline smiles and floats up off the floor.

"Thanks Simon."

"Anytime."

Marceline flies off into the evening sky a little better now knowing how she truly feels.

Ice King stood waving and then says to himself.

"Who's Simon again?"

"Whack!" replies Ginther.


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline The Vampire Queen went a good month with no talking of any kind to the princess…and then she couldn't do it anymore. She had to talk to her or at least see her, so she flew over to the Candy Kingdom at night to see the pink princess.

When she arrived she slowly opened up the balcony door and turned invisible as she peeked into the room. Bubblegum was alone, working on something at her desk in her nightgown. She slipped in and left the door cracked a little. She floated up to the scientist and smiled at how determined she looked at whatever she was trying to do. The vampire leaned forward and whispered into Bubblegum's ear as well as making herself visible again.

"Bonnibel."

Instantly the princess in pink stopped working.

"M-Marceline?"

"The one and only."

Princess Bubblegum turned to face the undead girl.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Marceline got down on the floor and sat on the pink royal's bed and patted on the mattress for her to come over. Bubblegum nervously went over to her not knowing what to expect.

"Bonnibel…I-I love you." said Marcy blushing deeply.

Bubblegum just sat there silent, looking at her.

"I love you Bonnibel."

Bubblegum still said nothing. Marceline didn't know what to do since Bonnibel wasn't saying anything. Then she noticed how close they were and how easy it would be to kiss her…then and idea hit her.

_~She probably doesn't believe me so I'll show her…but her boyfriend…No, no I don't care!~_

Marceline reached out her hand and placed it on Bonnibel's cheek which turned into a deep shade of red. Marcy smiled and leaned forward; kissing the blushing, speechless royal. She continued to kiss Bonnibel who seemed to be kissing back. The vampire slipped her tongue into Bubblegum's mouth with ease tasting the sweet bubblegum and candy that she is. As their kiss deepened the Vampire Queen slipped her hand under the pink girl's nightgown and ghosted her hands over her body, as they made their way up. Marcy smirked into the kiss and broke it to let Bonnibel catch her breath. As she did so Marcy nipped at her neck and had pushed her bra under her breasts which allowed her to pinch and tease her nipples. The vampire trailed her other hand down the small of Princess Bubblegum's back and then ghosted her fingers over her waist line and trialed them on her inner thigh. She was about to slip her fingers into the pink girl's lacy panties when she heard her moan. And sure enough a moan finally slipped out of Bonnibel, but things went down hill quickly after that.

"Ahhmmmngha…M-Marceline…S-Stop…"

The Vampire Queen ignored her as she began to tug on her panties and figure out a way to get the nightgown off. But then it happened.

"STOP!"

Bubblegum shoved Marceline off her, pushing her so hard she feel off the bed and onto the floor.

"What the hell Bonnibel!? Why did you do th-"

"SHUT UP!"

Marceline sat on the floor completely shocked.

"Bonn-"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MARCLEINE!"

Bubblegum stood up and stared daggers at Marceline. She tries to calm down before speaking again so that anyone outside her door couldn't hear.

"You just come in here saying you love me knowing very well that I have someone else! Then you try now…NOW OF ALL THINGS, TO, TO HAVE SEXUAL INTERCOURSE WITH ME!?"

Bubblegum tries to calm down again and Marceline looks at her as she tries to think of something to say.

"But Bonnibel I-"

"I'm not finished! Marceline I've moved on! You got that, I don't love you."

Marceline sat there feeling as if she just got kicked in the stomach. She got pissed. She got up off the floor and stood firmly in front of her.

"BUT THAT BOYFRIEND OF YOURS DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! I LOVE YOU BONNIBEL, I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I FINALLY REALIZED HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T STAND BEING JEALOUS ALL THE TIME WHEN YOU ALWAYS TALK ABOUT HIM OR JUST ANYTHING ABOUT HIM PISSES ME OFF!"

Bubblegum sees the intense emotion in Marcy's eyes as she yells at her. She breaths a sigh and looks away from Marceline.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, but I love him. You-"

"NO! YOU ALWAYS SAID YOU HAVE THIS HUGE CRUSH ON ME AND ALL THIS OTHER SHIT YET…EEERRR WHAT THE HELL!?"

Bubblegum falls silent. Marceline looks at her in deep hatred and sadness.

_~This is not what I wanted…~_

"Get out Marceline."

"Bonnibel-"

"GET OUT NOW! OR I'LL CALL THE BANANA GUARDS!"

Marceline looks at her in disbelief.

_~She'd never go that far…~_

Marceline walks towards her.

"Bonnibel I-"

"GUARDS!"

Marceline flinches. Bubblegum stares. The room is completely silent. The pattering of feet grows louder as they stand there. Marceline floats up off the floor and looks at the princess, who is only a few inches away. She can feel tears trying to fight their way to her eyes as she just looks at her.

"Fine…Whatever."

As she said this a tear slips down her bluish-grey cheek. She turns her back to Princess Bubblegum and flies out of the room, back into the night sky.

Just as she leaves, the Banana Guards arrive.

"Princess!?"

Bubblegum turns to them.

"Oh sorry. I don't need your assistants anymore. I was able to take care of it."

"Oh, well okay." says a let down sounding guard.

As they leave one of them says:

"Dang, I really wanted to hurt something."

"Yeah, me too." replies another guard.

Once they had gone Bubblegum stood in her room and looked at the balcony where Marcy had flew out of.

"I've hurt someone…"


	6. Chapter 6

A week had passed since that night and Marcy was suffering more than ever. She sat on her couch trying to think of how to put her emotions into a song but her mind was at a blank. She didn't know what she was feeling. It was hate but also pain but also depression…it was a mess.

"EEERRRRR!"

She got up and raised her base over her head about to smash it into the floor but then a knock was heard. She waited to hear the knock again before sighing and floating over to the door. When she opened it the last thing she expected to see was a pink royal standing at her door.

"Good evening Marceline."

Marceline was quiet, she didn't know what to do or say. Ever since that night she thought Bonnibel would ever want to see her again but here she was, right in front of her. She just couldn't believe she was there!

Marcy looked at her and then closed the door in her face.

"Hey?!" shouted Bonnibel

Then the door opened again and Marcy blinked her eyes several times before saying.

"So…You really are here."

Bubblegum looked at the vampire worriedly.

"Yes, I am. I, I wanted to talk to you about that night. Can I come in?"

The Vampire Queen just stared at her, not letting her in.

"What is there to talk about? You don't like me, you hate my guts, and we're over."

"Please Marcy I…I want to apologize."

Marcy stared at her and noticed she was blushing a light tint of red and sighed. She moved to the side letting the princess walk into her home. Bubblegum sat down on Marcy's stiff couch as she waited for Marceline to float down to her level.

"M-Marceline I'm sorry. I'm sorry about that night, about everything. I…I blame myself for that has happened between us and I'm sorry to say that we can never be together. I love Dave and I accept that you hate him so, but just…just accept that nothing is going to change between me and him okay."

She stops to look at Marcy who looked as if her soul had left her body.

"Marcy…let's still be friends okay."

Marcy felt like dieing. She didn't expect this. She didn't want this. She was getting pissed off.

"Okay…and I'm sorry too. I guess, I shouldn't hate him…"

Marceline just wanted to get this conversation over with. Bubblegum smiled and said:

"Good! I'm glad we finally worked this out Marceline."

"Yeah…"

Bonnibel got up and headed for the door, Marceline followed.

"Well I have to go. I have a competition to judge in a few minutes and a royal meeting after."

"Okay."

Bubblegum smiled and walked out of Marcy's door, out of her cave, out of her life.

"Bonnibel…I… I hate you."

The vampire felt something wet on her face and realized that they were tears. She had started to cry without knowing it. She smiled weakly and flew back inside up to her room where she sat in the corner looking at pictures of what she missed and wanted most. -

After that day their friendship and ties to each other began to slowly fall apart. Nothing was the same and for Marcy, she realized that this all started once the two of them had kissed for the first time under the big tree that is precisely between there houses.

**Author's Note:**

> *I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!*


End file.
